Sweet pink and Hot red
by Nae wright
Summary: Gumball invita a marshall un sexy vampiro a ver las luciérnagas que pasara si de agradecimiento le da de más. Sera acaso que nuestro rosado príncipe siente algo más que solo amistad y nuestro vampiro tambien -Chicoxchico- yaoi hard-


_**One-shot: Sweet pink and Hot red.**_

Existe en un reino de Aaa un reino hecho de dulce y sobre todo por los habitantes, aunque a veces cosas raras pasaban como por ejemplo:

Zombies, duendes, hechiceros, etc.

En aquel reino se encontraba un joven o mejor conocido como El Dulce Príncipe o Gumball un joven de piel rosada ojos morados, cabello rosado de chicle y siempre vestía un traje de color rosa y morado.

En el laboratorio del cuarto principal del segundo piso.

-Vamos Gumball no puedes dormirte, tienes que terminar este trabajo-exhalaba-

La puerta se abrió lentamente entrando primero una pequeña mentita con traje de sirvienta.

-Dulce príncipe he traído a Marshall lee como usted me lo pidió-

-Donde está él ahora-decía el príncipe mientras se quitaba los lentes que traía-

-Está sentado en la sala de espera, le dije que era algo demasiado importante-

-…Gracias mentita ya puedes retirarte a dormir-

La pequeña mentita salió del lugar dirigiéndose en sentido contrario al vampiro.

Antes de que el dulce príncipe miro una de las fotos que tenía miro al vampiro, cabellos negros ojos rojos, piel azulada, vestía una blusa de color rojo y jeans negros algo desgastados.

Al final tomo aires y salió del laboratorio directo a la sala de espera, el vampiro se encontraba sentado o más bien flotando en una de las sillas amarillas y con bordes rosas.

-Para que me habrá requerido el tonto de Gumball uno que está ocupado escribiendo canciones para su segundo álbum con Los sesos revividos-

-Esa es la manera de cómo agradeces a alguien el haberte invitado-molesto caminaba en dirección del vampiro-

El vampiro miro a los ojos del piel rosada el cual sus mejillas daban un toque más rosado a su cara.

-Y para que el rey de los vampiros ha sido requerido-levanto una de sus cejas mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

Gumball lo dudo unos momentos ante la actitud del vampiro sería mejor dejar la aventura que estaba pensando llevar y usar a alguien más alguien como Fiona.

-No seas tan grosero conmigo, os he llamado porque eras la unica persona en Aaa que no está dormido-dije mientras se cruzaba de brazos-Es un problema de que en la noche se encuentra una criatura de forma luminosa que aparece una vez cada 1000 años, y como Fiona está dormida-

-A solo para eso me llamaste a las 11:20 de la noche-exhalo poniendo una mano en su cara-Si conozco esas cosas…Son cada 1000 años cuantos años crees que tengo-

Era obvio que el vampiro ha vivido más tiempo que Gumball pero aun así, el peli-rosado podía verlo incluso con mentita pero por alguna razón sus pensamientos estaban con el de piel azul.

Cada vez que sus pensamientos o mejor dicho en sus horas de trabajo pensaba en él, Marshall era el sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla de todo chico bueno en este caso le toco ser la pesadilla de Gumball.

Los rasgos que mas amaba Gumball eran los cabellos negros que se parecían a la noche unos ojos rojos que eran idénticos a un dulce, esas cosas que Gumball relacionaba con Marshall eran demasiado tontas y cursis.

-Entonces Gumball aceptaras ir conmigo a ver esas cosas-se hincaba en el suelo como pidiendo matrimonio mientras tomaba la mano de Gumball.

-Dulce príncipe del reino de Aaa y del dulce reino me aria el honor de salir conmigo a ver unas hermosas criaturas luminosas-

-….A-ah-las mejillas del príncipe se tiñeron de un color rosa-

Marshall empezó a reírse poniendo al final la cara de Gumball se puso roja.

-Solo deja que vaya por mi suéter esta vez- dijo el príncipe mientras daba la espalda al vampiro.

-Apúrate por dios que no tenemos toda la noche-miro su reloj-11:25 de la noche cada vez que te arreglas tardas años-

Gumball camino quitándose su blusa poniéndose una de color negro que Marshall le había dado hace mucho suéter rosa. Marshall al parecer tenía hambre, miro uno de los bordes de las sillas y encajo sus colmillos en la silla.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no comas mis muebles-dijo mientras hacía un leve puchero-

Marshall lee limpio el color rojo, vestía una sudadera negra jeans rotos y tenis negros.

-Cálmate que sabes que cuando tardas me da demasiada hambre-

Gumball rodo los ojos mientras Marshall lo tomaba de la cintura y salían volando del castillo.

Ambos aterrizaron en un lugar cerca del pasto y se acostaron en la yerba.

-Que horas son-

-Las 11:35 Gumball milagro que cumples tus cosas llegamos temprano-

Gumball rodo los ojos acostándose al lado de Marshall.

-Y que quieres hacer por el momento-

-Juguemos un juego que tal si yo te pregunto tu respondes y yo hago lo mismo que dices Marshall-

El vampiro floto unos metros en el aire y cruzo los brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

-Bien yo empiezo Marshall cuántos años tienes-

-Esa es fácil todos se la saben 1800…Me toca edad-

-….Mas somenos 1000…Bien color favorito-

-Ro..Espera tienes más de 1000 años como es eso-

Gumball miro a otro lado sus mejillas estaban de un color rosa ante la mirada intensa del vampiro.

-Pues si..He intentado de todo para que mi dulce reino no quiero que nada les falte y todo eso-exhalo-Se puede decir que soy un poco….Egoista-

-No te preocupes por eso no eres egoísta solo te preocupas por tu reino eres un mocoso realmente bueno-se ponía en vertical mientras se sentaba en el aire y se cruzaba de piernas.

Después de mucho platicar llegaron las 12:00 y aquellas criaturas empezaron a salir y Gumball parecía un niño emocionado en cambio Marshall sonreía.

-Venga Marshall que te tengo algo como agradecimiento solo acércate y cierra los ojos-

-Que está bien-guardo su celular-Si haces algo raro…-

-Sí, si cierra los ojos-

Marshall cerró los ojos y un segundo después sintió los suaves labios de Gumball sobre los del.

-Gu-Gumball-

Debía de admitir Marshall que se sentía realmente bien, aquello era un gran agradecimiento, Gumball coloco sus brazos en el cuello del vampiro profundizando el beso.

-Y te ha gustado el agradecimiento-decía el joven de chicle mientras un hilo de salva todavía los unía-

-Me ha encantado pero veo que tienes más ganas de las que creía-

-Que quieres decir-

-El beso ha estado demasiado urgido para decir que no ha sido nada-

El príncipe coloco una manta y después se recostaba en ella, el vampiro sonrío quitándose el suéter.

-Bien veamos que tienes aquí-le quito lentamente el suéter-Veo que aun conservas la camiseta que te di-

-sonrojado miraba a los ojos del vampiro-Si alguien especial me la dio y por eso significa todo para mí-

El vampiro beso en los labios a Gumball pasando una mano por debajo de su blusa y jugando con sus pezones.

-A-ah…¡ Marshall-sonrojado se aferraba al mantel-

-Se siente bien verdad-sonreía mientras besaba el cuello del de chicle-

Marshall sonrío de lado cuando quitándole la blusa, lo primero que hiso fue atacar los pezones de este lamiendo y mordiendo sentía como la espalda de Gumball se arqueaba.

-A-ah¡ Ah¡-sonrojado se aferraba a la manta-

-No estamos impacientando no es así Gumball…-señalaba el miembro de Gumball-

Acto esto el de chicle se sonrojo apenado, Marshall le quito los pantalones dejándolo solo en bóxers.

-Bien veras como os vas a sentir mejor colega-sonrío estimulando el miembro de Gumball por dentro de la ropa.

-A-AH¡ AH¡-sonrojado besa-Marshall más-

Varios placeres después Gumball termina corriéndose en la mano de Marshall y en su ropa.

-Bien aquí vamos a por ello-dijo lamiéndose los labios quitándose la sudadera-

-M-Marshall-las mejillas de Gumball se sonrojo al ver el cuerpazo de su amante.

El joven de piel azul coloco las piernas del otro.

-Sonríe-Veamos que oculta hay-

-M-Marshall que estas…-sonrojado arqueo la espalda-A-AH¡?-

Este coloco su boca en el miembro de Gumball y empezó a lamer y chupar, Gumball debía admitir que se sentía jodidamente bien, la boca del vampiro era realmente buena.

-A-ah Marshall más más¡-sonrojado mira-

-De verdad te gusta esto-sonreía haciéndolo más rápido después Gumball termino corriéndose en su boca.

-Bien sabes a fresas-masticaba-

-Deja de hacer eso-

Marshall coloco un dedo dentro de la entrada de Gumball y después el segundo y el tercero.

-Estás listo?...-sin esperar respuesta Marshall coloco su miembro dentro de la entrada de Gumball y empezó a moverse.

-M-Marshall esto duele-sonrojado las lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas-

-Cálmate que haré que se sienta mejor-

El vampiro movía sus caderas más rápido colocando sus manos en la cadera de Gumball para darse mayor movilidad el otro en cambio había comenzado a masturbarse y a mover inconscientemente sus caderas.

-M-Marshall que me vengo….-sonrojado gemía bubba-

-Hazlo Bubba mírate nada más-sonrío de lado corriéndose dentro del menor.

Terminada el labor Marshall cae al lado de Gumball, ambos con la respiración agitada.

-Bubba te amo-sonríe mientras besaba sus labios-

-Yo también te amo Marshall-

Al final ambos se quedaron mirando a las bellas criaturas de luz….

_**Bien niños y niñas este es mi intento de hacer un one-shot yaoi está bastante largo, es de hora de aventura espero que les guste :D**_

_**Recordad que este es un intento de one-shot review aceptados comentarios etc :3 no malos :3 **_


End file.
